


Backstage At My Show

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Roman, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Deceit picks a different name sometimes, Each of the three is only going to date Deceit and no one else, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Deceit, Poly Deceit, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Stage Manager Deceit, Techie Remy, Unrelated Roman & Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompt: Deceit wearing thigh highs under a floor length skirt with high slits, giving a teasing hint of skin with every movement, and Remy, Roman and Remus being completely enticed by them
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Pre Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Pre Sleep | Remy Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Backstage At My Show

Dee- going by Diana today according to their name badge- glides through the rehearsal space without a sound towards where Roman is chatting with his scene-partner. They’ve taken their shoes off so they can more easily walk around while the director is barking notes at everyone, currently Remy up in the lighting booth. 

“Hey Roman, I wanted to check you know you have to bring the candlestick off with you when you go stage right at the end here, okay?” They ask, pencil poised over their clipboard so they can check off that note. 

Roman has to be nudged by the other actor before he remembers to reply, nodding with a slightly too-high ‘mhm’, gaze trailing after the SM as they glide away again, graceful and confident and showing the most delectable bit of leg. It’s only visible in little snatches, pale above the stark black of their stockings every time the slit in their skirt shifts open all the way. He gulps, but there’s work to be done, and the SM vanishes into the wings, leaving him only with a memory. Until they come back round for more notes again, of course, and he wonders if it would be too blatant to forget the candlestick on this run through, just so they have to come remind him… 

* * *

“Hey.” 

Remy startles when someone slips into the lighting booth, unused to visitors way up in his hidden sanctuary. Mostly people just ping him on cans, or yell up from the stage, but apparently- he checks the name-tag quickly- Diana has chosen to come see him in person today. “Hey,” he replies, relaxing again in his chair and kicking out the spare one for them to sit on. And oh, as they do, crossing their leg and perching their clipboard on it; their skirt falls over the top knee. The slit goes to about mid-thigh, not inappropriate when standing or wearing tights, but ever such a tease when it _also_ reveals that they’re wearing freakin’ _thigh highs_. 

Good job it’s dark up here. 

“-so can you keep the lights down for an extra beat or so while the guys get off the stage again? I can cue you verbally or we can see how well we can time it, if you prefer. Up to you.” 

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Remy nods, and when Diana smiles at him and stands up he nearly whimpers in dismay. They give him a little wave as they leave, tossing a final sentence back over their shoulder. 

“Don’t get too lonely up here!” 

Stay with me like, forever? He _doesn’t_ say back. 

* * *

Diana yawns as they make their way through the door to their apartment, struggling a little with the shopping backs until a second pair of hands comes to help. “Oh thank you lovebug,” they sigh gratefully, leaning up to kiss Remus’s cheek. 

“I got you sweetums. Go sit down, I’ve got dinner on. Long day?” He puts the groceries away as they settle on the couch, laying down and propping their feet on the armrest. They groan in relief. It’s nice to finally stop moving. 

“Something like that. But aren’t they all?” Diana replies, stretching their arms up over the other arm rest with another yawn. Remus catches their elbows from upside down, stroking their arms gently and looking down at them. “I think I’m getting somewhere with the boys though,” they admit with a shy grin. “I swear Remy almost flirted with me today.” Remus chuckles, eyes trailing down to the hiked-up skirt and the falling-down stockings. 

“I’ll bet. Operation Get Dee So Many Boyfriends going strong then? You’re still interested?” 

Diana hums. “I am. And Roman was _hella_ interested in my skirt and stockings combo, you know? He’s the actor one. Couldn’t keep his eyes off me at all. I think I’m bad for his work ethic…” They grinned smugly, and Remus padded off to bring their dinner in on a tray along with his own, bringing their feet up into his lap when he was done and massaging steadily higher until he reached the top of the stockings. They gave him a look, finishing their food still, and he grinned. 

“Gotta do the work of three until they get their shit together doll. I’m just fulfilling my partnerly duty.” 

Diana crooked their finger at him, placing the tray on the ground. “You’d best get started then.”


End file.
